


show 'em out

by sunfuckedboy (earthshaker)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Idols, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/sunfuckedboy
Summary: Mingyu doesn’t spend a lot of time actively thinking about how attractive his bandmates are because if he did, he’d never get anything done. It would be easier if Mingyu wasn’t 23 and on this side of horny all the time but sometimes it doesn’t take much.Today, all it takes is Seokmin’s profile illuminated by the sun.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	show 'em out

**Author's Note:**

> there's no heterosexual explanation for this. this being the cosmo behind the scenes videos. this is unbeta'd... 

Mingyu doesn’t spend a lot of time actively thinking about how attractive his bandmates are because if he did, he’d never get anything done. It would be easier if Mingyu wasn’t 23 and on this side of horny all the time but sometimes it doesn’t take much.

A heavy hand on the nape of his neck. A word of praise. A particularly reticent member plastered against his side. Attention.

Today, all it takes is Seokmin’s profile illuminated by the sun to strike Mingyu breathless, wordless. Already, this photoshoot has been _so much_ , really who thought it would be a good idea to stick Mingyu in close quarters with Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Seokmin and a lack of understanding of the concept of sleeves?

The _fact_ is Seokmin has _always_ been handsome, buried under the layers of silliness he piles on for the camera. Minghao once said something about Seokmin being able to pull off a rucksack while jacking Mingyu off and Mingyu didn’t even stop to think about how fucked up it was that Minghao was talking about Seokmin while jacking _Mingyu_ off. All he knew was that he agreed, and if Jeonghan were to be believed, Seokmin also gave killer blowjobs.

The _point_ is that being casted in a musical did something for him. Everyone had noticed it, the way he’s been carrying himself with a quiet confidence since Excalibur ended. Joshua joked about it being the workout routine but this was something deeper than that. It’s given Seokmin another persona to tap into when needed and right now, in front the camera, he’s leaning heavily into it.

Quick smile, angled body, the questioning look in his eye as he tilts his head at Mingyu, the fucking flex of his arm under Mingyu’s palm.

When did Seokmin get ripped, even?

“Mingyu-ssi, focus please,” the photographer calls out. Mingyu’s neck burns, Seokmin giggling next to him.

“Cute,” Seokmin murmurs, grinning at him.

It hits him over the head, Mingyu’s mouth dropping open almost subconsciously, wiggling under Seokmin’s arms to nuzzle at his neck. Mingyu _is_ cute, _can_ be good, _wants_ to show Seokmin.

“Minnie,” Mingyu whines into Seokmin’s ear, nuzzling against the back of his neck, when they're done with the shoot, changed to get back home.

Seokmin hums, tipping his head back against Mingyu’s shoulder, meeting his eyes with a question. Mingyu glances into the mirror and for a moment, wishes their positions were switched, Seokmin behind him instead. Mingyu would look good getting railed against the mirror by Seokmin and Seokmin loves pretty things if the way he treats Jeonghan is anything to go by.

"Wanna suck you off," Mingyu murmurs, running a hand up Seokmin's abdomen.

Seokmin's muscles tighten up under Mingyu's palm and holy _fuck_ , the planks are paying off. Seokmin laughs too, a short bark.

"Of course you do."

It makes Mingyu flush, knowing he's that transparent, but Seokmin's smile is kind. He interlaces his fingers with Mingyu's above his stomach, still smiling.

"Where do we go?" Seokmin asks.

Wonwoo makes a face at Mingyu over Seokmin’s shoulder as Mingyu leads Seokmin out and Mingyu sticks his tongue out; he would suck Wonwoo’s dick if he wanted Mingyu too but chances are, that’s not happening today. _Seokmin_ , on the other hand, is far more indulgent and willing to be tugged along by Mingyu in search of empty bathrooms. They find one that seems out of the way on the third floor of the building, Seokmin grinning at Mingyu when Mingyu bodies him into a stall.

“You’re eager,” Seokmin’s smile borders on shit eating and it makes Mingyu snort a little. Seokmin’s kind, sure, but he has an edge to him sometimes, an edge Mingyu is excellent at bringing out. Mingyu presses him against the door, kissing Seokmin, not even trying to make it gentle. At once, Seokmin sharpens under him, bites down on Mingyu’s lip before slipping his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth. His hands are warm on Mingyu’s skin where he’s tugged Mingyu’s shirt up, easily slots a strong thigh between Mingyu’s legs, Mingyu grinding down on it eager, groaning into Seokmin’s mouth.

Mingyu whines when Seokmin pinches his hip. “Quiet,” he hisses.

Right. Right, Mingyu’s supposed to be _quiet_. Not something that comes easily. Seokmin’s amused, hands guiding the slow roll of Mingyu’s hips against his thigh and it’s infuriating that he’s barely bothered when Mingyu has been dying to suck him off for the past three hours.

“We have to make this fast, Mingyu-ya,” Seokmin murmurs, carding a hand through Mingyu’s hair.

The action makes Mingyu’s eyes flutter shut, nosing at Seokmin’s throat, resisting the urge to nip at it. Groans when Seokmin’s hand goes tight in his hair and forces Mingyu down to his knees, struggling to undo the fly of his jeans with only one free hand. Mingyu helps, pushing them down along with his briefs, oddly vindicated when he finds Seokmin hard.

There’s nothing Mingyu loves more than sucking dick—or like, there’s nothing he loves more than getting his mouth on something. It’s something the group takes advantage of every once in a while, Seokmin’s hand going tight in Mingyu’s hair when Mingyu licks the underside of his dick. It’s a good start, but Seokmin’s still too composed for Mingyu.

Mingyu hums, taking as much of Seokmin’s length into his mouth as he can, the taste of Seokmin heady on his tongue, his own dick so hard in his pants it hurt. Seokmin finally groaned when Mingyu wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, Mingyu’s lips meeting the ring of fingers as he bobbed up and down the length of Seokmin’s cock. He wanted to deep throat Seokmin out of some competitive need; Minghao had once talked about Seokmin deepthroating him and Mingyu wanted to be better.

Always wanted to be better.

Seokmin’s soft pants filled the stall, his hand still firm in Mingyu’s hair, clearly resisting the urge to fuck into Mingyu’s mouth.

Mingyu pulls off with a wet noise, laps at the head of Seokmin’s dick. “You can fuck my face.”

“Can I?” Seokmin teases. “You sure you can take all of me down?”

And _that_ races to Mingyu’s head; Seokmin might as well have said _I dare you to let me fuck your face, Mingyu._

"I _can_ ," Mingyu insists.

Seokmin grins widely, his hand going tight in Mingyu's hair, gently guiding Mingyu's head down, until Mingyu's nose was buried in neatly trimmed hair. He could feel Seokmin at the back of his throat and it felt _so good_. Seokmin held him there for a second too long before tugging Mingyu off him, thrusting into his mouth, Mingyu licking the underside of his cock every time he pulled out.

"You're so good, Mingyu-ya."

He feels like he is burning from the inside out, all his emotions swirling together to create an exquisite cocktail of desire—fear of being caught, the uncaring way Seokmin used his mouth, the way Seokmin goaded him and praised him in equal measure. Mingyu reached down to touch himself, Seokmin yanking Mingyu's mouth off his cock by his hair, Mingyu whining.

"Did I say you can do that?" Seokmin's voice is deceptively smooth.

"No," Mingyu mumbles. "You didn't say I _couldn't_ , either."

It's in Mingyu's nature to be a brat, take advantage of space given to him, push for more.

Seokmin's eyes narrow. "Fine."

This time, when Seokmin thrust into his mouth, he wasn't gentle. Mingyu fought against the way his throat tried to close up, vision already blurry with tears, one hand digging into the firm muscle of Seokmin's thigh and the other firm against his clothed dick, rolling his hips up. Above him, Seokmin was a soft litany of pants and gasps.

Something in Mingyu wriggled in unsatisfaction—he knew how loud Seokmin _could_ get—their whole group knew. But maybe it was because they were here, where Seokmin couldn't let loose. His hands stroked through Mingyu's hair and that was reassuring, and the way his voice would crack on Mingyu's name.

Time passed in a daze between Seokmin's steady thrusts into Mingyu's mouth, the motion soothing a part of Mingyu that's always restless, and Mingyu rolling his hips against his palm. He felt hot and used, drool tracking down his chin the way tears tracked down his face, throat tender.

"You're such a good boy, Mingyu, letting me fuck you like this. You look like a whore, maybe we should pass you around the dorm like this, keep you on your knees," Seokmin babbles, Mingyu groaning around him at his words.

The vibrations are enough to set Seokmin off, Seokmin pressing in deep, moaning as Mingyu swallowed around him, coming down Mingyu's throat. His grip on Mingyu's head eased up enough that Mingyu could take control, bobbing his head, helping Seokmin ride out his orgasm.

"Good boy, you suck dick so well," Seokmin praises, carding his fingers through Mingyu's hair and pulling out.

It's enough to tip Mingyu over into coming, forehead pressed against Seokmin's thigh as he messed up the inside of his briefs, grinding up against the firm pressure of his hand the best that he could. Seokmin’s eyes are hazy, high cheekbones dewy with sweat, flushed down to the collar of his shirt and Mingyu really, really wants to get fucked right now. Even if it’s too soon and they could get caught.

“Aw, did you come in your pants from me calling you a good boy?” Seokmin teases.

Mingyu whines, quieting down when Seokmin thumbs his lower lip, pushes it into his mouth. It’s instinct for Mingyu to suck on his fingers, mouth dropping open in a gasp when Seokmin’s foot presses gently against his crotch.

“Please,” Mingyu pants.

“Do you want to get fucked, Mingyu?” Seokmin asks, pressing down harder.

Mingyu’s dick hurts from how fast he’s trying to get hard.

“Yes,” Mingyu pants, utterly shameless, meeting Seokmin’s eyes with a pout. Seokmin’s hands are gentle as they card through Mingyu’s hair, Mingyu fruitlessly rolling his hips up against Seokmin’s foot.

“Maybe if you can behave until we get back to the dorms," Seokmin grins, yanking Mingyu up to his feet.

Mingyu stumbles a little, finds himself pressed against Seokmin. He's hard pressed to resist the urge to kiss Seokmin, leaning in for it, Seokmin meeting him in the middle. It's gentler than their first, Seokmin licking into Mingyu's mouth without a care that he probably tastes like come.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he murmurs when they pull away, leading them out of the stall and to the sinks.

As Seokmin pats a damp paper towel across Mingyu's face, Mingyu can't help but feel eager about getting back home. Maybe they can drag someone in to watch too—that's one thing that's similar about the two of them—the need to put on a show. Mingyu can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> evil earthshaker has razed the earth... quarantine is making me go through 500 different things especially since twitter suspended me =__=. so this is now how i'm coping. leave a comment if you enjoyed it, tell me about your lives, i'm very bored!!!


End file.
